Snowmobiles are manufactured in only a limited range of sizes and configurations, in contrast with the sizes of riders who enjoy riding snowmobiles. Riders will often use a snowmobile differently at different times. However, typical snowmobiles are designed for riders having a limited range of sizes and for a designated purpose. Typical snowmobiles are dedicated to purposes such as racing, long distance touring, mountain riding, and the like.
Such snowmobiles do not accommodate a variety of users and riding styles. Some attempts have been made to provide adjustable handlebars to accommodate riders of different sizes. However, the range of motion of many of these systems is limited to adjusting the length of a tube or pivoting a steering tube to which the handlebars secure. Such systems do not permit the user to adjust the angle of the handlebars in order to compensate for the change in orientation of the handlebars caused by the adjustment. Some systems allow greater adjustability but such systems have multiple points of adjustment with multiple fastening means, requiring the user to adjust one portion of the steering system and secure it, then adjust and secure another portion, then asses the suitability of the orientation, and then repeat the process until a suitable configuration is found.
It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a system allowing a user to readily adjust the position and orientation of handlebars and conveniently secure the handlebars in a desired orientation and height.